Conventionally, bricks and blocks for constructing building structures include solid bricks made of clay and blocks made of concrete or cement having two chambers in the interior of the blocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,357 issued to Altemus discloses forming a wall with bricks formed of clay or similar materials and having two or three cylindrical passageways running from top to bottom, and a cylindrical passageway running from one end to the opposite end. The passageways are disposed in two different planes and intersect. Also, the bricks are interlocking and may be filled with concrete and reinforced with rods or posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,926 issued to Jensen discloses a lightweight, non-cementitious, resilient, interlocking, plastic foam block which can be assembled with other like blocks to produce a light impervious wall. The foam block includes two vertically-extending passageways. The blocks can each be secured to abutting blocks with adhesive. Concrete and re-bar can extend through hollows in the blocks in conventional fashion.
There is a need for still further modular construction blocks, building structures, kits, and method for forming building structures.